Too Bad
by Dinci
Summary: Too bad I never saw what was right in front of me. Too bad he gave up on me that easy. Too bad I never told him the truth. BRUCAS Oneshot


**Ok, I know, I know.. I still haven't updated Different Girl, but I'm having huge writers block with that one. I just don't know how to continue. But, I do have a one shot that just came to my head today and I had to write it down. So, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I don't own OTH or characters...**

* * *

**Too Bad**

I have always been the bad girl. I was the one who caused all the trouble in night clubs, I was the one you had to push out so I wouldn't make a scene. Trouble was definetly my middle name, I really can't understand how my parents were that clueless to name me Penelope...

Even though I betrayed a number of people, one person was always there. He was the only one I cared abot, besides me. The person with those piercing blue eyes which were always telling me how he feels. I could always read him like a book... too bad I'm not a book person. But he was. That's what made us special. So different and complicated, but yet so perfect. Too bad we never really were together. ''_Lucas and I are just friends'' _I used to tell people who just rolled their eyes at my statement. And, the truth was that we were **just** friends, at least that's what I thought.

You're probably wondering why I never wanted more with him. well. i'm wondering the same thing sometimes. Well, actually, the reason is that I loved him too much. And I knew how I could be with people. I was a real bitch to everyone, especially the guys, and especially the guys I slept with. Lucas was not just any guy, he was my friend, my soulmate and I didn't want to ruin it. Too bad he didn't feel the same way...

_''God! I just can't believe how annoying that Nick is! I explained him that he was just a one night stand! And He still keeps calling me!'', Brooke said while entering his room._

_Lucas just smiled to himself, it was always this way. She would go on a date, have sex with the guy, be really disappointed and they would spend the entire night in his room talking about stupid stuff. ''What was wrong with this guy, Brooke?'', he sighed and sat next to her on his bed._

_She threw her arms in the air, ''Oh, Lucas, I really don't know. He just... He's not my type!'', she knew it was a lie, so did he. She never had a type,she never knew what she wanted._

_''Who is your type?'' Always the same. And Lucas never got tired of this, it was their thing, it was what they did. An he knew he wouldn't get an answer, but this time was different._

_Brooke frowned and thought for a second. Too bad she didn't think good enogh. ''Somebody like you!'', she finally said, trying to make it a joke._

_Lucas got serious and looked her straight in the eyes, ''You really mean that?''._

_She rolled her eyes and laughed, ''Oh Broody, what do I know?It was just a joke.'', this was getting weird to her._

_Suddenly he looked away, he didn't want her to see the disappointment in his eyes, he knew she could always se right through him. But, then it hit him, he just couldn't keep it inside of him anymore. ''You know what Brooke? I really do think that I am your type and that we would be perfect together.'' He looked at her to see a reaction, but she was frozen, he could see she didn't expect this, but he needed to say this, he needed to continue. ''I love you, Brooke. I've been your friend through good and bad times and I was always by your side. You could always count on me and I could always count on you. I've seen you with so many guys and I tried ignoring that feeling of jealousy, but I just can't anymore, Brooke. I can't. I'm in love with you Pretty Girl.''_

_Brooke was speechless, this all came out of nowhere, at least that's what she thought. She never noticed the looks he gave her while she was flirting with the guys from school, she never noticed how he smiled when she was smiling with the rest of the cheerleaders, she never noticed the happiness in his eyes whenever she came to his room. It was all coming back to her now, too bad she neve saw it that way. _

_''Lucas, I... I don't know what to say.'', that's when she realized things were changed between them. That's when she realized their friendship was ruined. _

_''You probably don't feel the same way...'' He said looking at the ground, he didn't know why he had said that, he probably just wanted her to say that he was wrong about it, that she does feel the same way. Too bad she never did. _

_She kept quiet, she knew that whatever she said, it would be wrong. So she left. Just like that, like it was the easiest thing to do, but in fact, she never did any thing this hard. She left without a goodbye, without one look in his beautiful eyes, because she knew that if she did look, she would stay and he would get hurt, just like everyone. It was just who she was, and changing herself for anybody would be impossible for Brooke. _

_He stood there, watching her leave. He never expected her to react or not to react like this. He expected a fight or her telling him she felt the same way. He realized what a stupid thing he had done, what a great friendship he had lost, he just didn't see it coming. If only he had gone after her, too bad he didn't._

After he confessed his feelings to me I avoided him, I haven't spoken to him once since that. He tried talking to me but I didn't let him. I did for him, I did it so he wouldn't get hurt, too bad I didn't realize that the damage was already done. We both graduated and went to different colleges. I haven't heard from him since. I've changed, I am no longer a bad girl, but I am the sad girl because it took me so much time to realize what an idiot I was the day I ran out of his room. It took me so long to realize that I really did love Lucas Scott and I still do. Too bad I'm too late... Too bad he's marrying my ex-best friend Peyton Sawyer...

** So what do you think? Interesting? Boring? Please review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
